Karen Beecher
Weisman, Greg (2012-02-02). Question #14114. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-02-03. | age (2016) = | species = Human | designation = B17 | mentor = | gender = Female | hair color = Black | eye color = Brown | relatives = | affiliation = Bumblebees; The Team | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = Flight, Size alteration | first = 110 | voice = Masasa Moyo }} :Not to be confused with the cheerleaders, the Bumblebees. Bumblebee is Karen Beecher, former cheerleader turned super-heroine. She is a member of the Team. Physical appearance Karen is an African American girl in her mid teens. She used to have tight curly black hair, parted in the middle, and pulled up in two round, gathered, distinct bunches on either side of her head, but by 2016 she keeps her hair shorter with a sweep bang. While attending Happy Harbor High School, she wore the uniform of the Bumblebees. As Bumblebee, she wears a black and yellow costume that resembles a bumblebee. History 2010 Although she was dating Mal Duncan, Karen indicated that she found Conner Kent attractive too. During the Team's "alien invasion" training scenario, Karen, along with the rest of the students and faculty hid below the school's underground bunker and watched the Team's speech about how they would win and build from what they've lost, after the Justice League had been killed. Karen went to the school's Halloween party dressed as a bumblebee. When all adults had gone missing, Karen came to the high school gym to watch the younger children. 2011-2015 She took the name "Bumblebee", and joined the Team. In the five years, she sustained her relationship with Mal, though she had considerably less time for him. 2016 She arrived in the sewers with the rest of Delta Squad after Clayface was defeated. In the headquarters, she hurried to Doctor Palmer's lab. She had to give Mal a rain check on their date. Bumblebee was assigned to Beta Squad with Batgirl and Wolf, and sent to Vlatavastok to track and capture remaining Kroloteans. They arrived in Vlatavastok, but their targets got away. After the Gamma Squad (Robin, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy) saved the abductees from the Kroloteans, Bumblebee arrived with the rest of the Team in the Super-Cycle. Disguised in civilian clothes, Karen and Jaime arrived at Bibbo's Diner, to apprehend a Krolotean masquerading as Bibbo Bibbowski. The creature recognized them, and after a lengthy chase, escaped. Powers and abilities * Flight: Bumblebee can fly with four wings, resembling and insect's forewings and hindwings, that extend from the back of her costume. These wings only seem to work when she shrinks herself. * Size alteration: Bumblebee has the ability to shrink herself. * Stings: Bumblebee can shoot small blasts from her gloves. Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Bumblebee was a member of the Teen Titans and the Doom Patrol. She eventually married Mal Duncan. * Young Justice marks Karen's second animated appearance. She previously appeared as a supporting character in the Teen Titans animated series, where under the identity of Bumblebee she served as leader of the Titans East. References Category:A to Z Category:Happy Harbor High School Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:Individuals with the ability to fly Category:The Team